rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi
Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Manga **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Official Designs **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Promotional Material Screenshots - Trailers ''RWBY Chibi'' Season 2 Trailer Chibi2Trailer 00014.png Transitions chibi transition pyrrha.gif Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 1 The Vacuum Chibi 06 00020.png|"Hello again!" Chibi 06 00021.png Prank Wars Chibi 07 00001.png|It's been a long while since they practiced. Chibi 07 00002.png|Never skip a day of training. Magnetic Personality Chibi8 00020.png|Better clean these dishes. Chibi8 00021.png|Wharb Wharb gaba Wharb Chibi8 00023.png Chibi8 00024.png|Oh no, not again! Chibi8 00025.png Chibi8 00026.png Ren Plays Tag Chibi 09 00014.png Chibi 09 00015.png|Boop. You're it. Love Triangle Chibi 10 00006.png|"Hello, Jaune!" Chibi 10 00007.png|"Do you need a study partner?" Chibi 10 00008.png|"Because I'm free. Right now. If you want." Chibi 10 00009.png|REJECTED! Chibi 10 00010.png Chibi 10 00011.png|Oh great. It's the Ice Queen. Chibi 10 00012.png Chibi 10 00013.png Chibi 10 00014.png|"Perhaps another time." Nurse Ruby Chibi 11 00019.png Chibi 11 00020.png|"Sorry..." Little Red Riding Hood Chibi 12 00010.png|Alright, Pyrrha. Just pretend that this is a date with Jaune. Spin the Bottle Chibi 13 00001.png Chibi 13 00002.png Chibi 13 00003.png Chibi 13 00004.png Chibi 13 00005.png Chibi 13 00010.png Chibi 13 00011.png Chibi 13 00012.png Chibi 13 00035.png|Even Pyrrha Nikos cannot handle Nora. Big Vacation Chibi 14 00036.png|Why is Pyrrha in the lineup? Chibi 14 00037.png|Nope! She's too innocent to be guilty. Chibi 14 00038.png Neptune's Phobia Chibi 15 00035.png|"Uh, Nora? Your gift is kind of, um, growling!?" Chibi 15 00036.png Save Nora! Chibi_17_00003.png Chibi_17_00004.png Chibi_17_00005.png Chibi_17_00006.png Chibi_17_00007.png Chibi_17_00008.png Chibi_17_00009.png Chibi_17_00010.png Chibi_17_00011.png Cinder Who? Chibi 21 00030.png Security Woes Chibi 22 00001.png Chibi 22 00002.png Chibi 22 00004.png A Slip Through Time and Space Chibi 23 00005.png Chibi 23 00006.png Chibi 23 00007.png Chibi 23 00008.png Chibi 23 00009.png The One with a Laugh Track Chibi 24 00011.png Chibi 24 00012.png Chibi 24 00013.png Chibi 24 00024.png Chibi 24 00027.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Director Ozpin Chibi2 01 00016.png Chibi2 01 00017.png Chibi2 01 00018.png Chibi2 01 00019.png|"WAAAAAAAAAAH !!!" Magic Show Chibi2 03 00015.png|"Find a penny, pick it up." Chibi2 03 00016.png|"Then all day long you'll have good luuuck!" Chibi2 03 00017.png Chibi2 03 00018.png Must Be Nice Chibi2 07 00011.png Chibi2 07 00015.png|A drawing of Pyrrha after being assaulted with arrows Movie Night Chibi2_11_00001.png Chibi2_11_00002.png Chibi2_11_00003.png Chibi2_11_00004.png Chibi2_11_00005.png Chibi2_11_00011.png Chibi2_11_00013.png Chibi2_11_00020.png Chibi2_11_00023.png Chibi2_11_00026.png Chibi2_11_00027.png Parent Teacher Conference Chibi2 13 00014.png Chibi2 13 00015.png Chibi2 13 00016.png Chibi2 13 00017.png The Mystery Bunch Chibi2 17 00013.png Chibi2 17 00015.png Chibi2 17 00018.png Chibi2 17 00019.png The Fixer Chibi2 18 00008.png Chibi2 18 00009.png Chibi2 18 00010.png Chibi2 18 00011.png Happy BirthdayWeen chibi2 21 (9).png chibi2 21 (15).png chibi2 21 (16).png A Slip Through Time and Space Pt. 2 Chibi2 23 00028.png Nondescript Holiday Spectacular Chibi2 24 00033.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 3 Tea Party Chibi3 09 00001.png Chibi3 09 00002.png Chibi3 09 00003.png Chibi3 09 00004.png Chibi3 09 00011.png Chibi3 09 00013.png Chibi3 09 00014.png Chibi3 09 00015.png Chibi3 09 00016.png Chibi3 09 00017.png Chibi3 09 00018.png Chibi3 09 00020.png Chibi3 09 00021.png Chibi3 09 00022.png Chibi3 09 00023.png Chibi3 09 00024.png In The Clutches of Evil Chibi3 11 00006.png|"I'm the Red Huntress!" Chibi3 11 00007.png|Apparently adding goggles and a cape is "I spent all week making my outfit" Chibi3 11 00008.png Chibi3 11 00009.png Chibi3 11 00013.png Chibi3 11 00014.png|"I do?" Chibi3 11 00015.png|Suddenly, "villainy" has its advantages. Chibi3 11 00016.png|"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Chibi3 11 00020.png Chibi3 11 00021.png JNPR Dreams Chibi3 12 00008.png Chibi3 12 00021.png Chibi3 12 00024.png Chibi3 12 00025.png Chibi3 12 00026.png Chibi3 12 00027.png Chibi3 12 00028.png Chibi3 12 00029.png Chibi3 12 00030.png Chibi3 12 00031.png Chibi3 12 00037.png Chibi3 12 00038.png Cousins of Chaos Chibi3 13 00011.png Chibi3 13 00012.png Chibi3 13 00013.png RWBY Dreams Chibi3 16 00033.png Chibi3 16 00034.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Pyrrha Nikos images Category:Character images